AU ending to  The Darkest Hour
by Lady Willamina
Summary: An AU version of 4.02. Things go differently when Arthur, Merlin, lancelot and Gwaine come before the Cailleach.   NO CHARACTER DEATH. Some Arthur/Merlin and Merlin/Freya later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello and thanks for reading. NO SLASH and SERIES 4 SPOILERS within.**

**First Fanfic so hope it's ok. **

Arthur always told him he never did as he was told. That wasn't about to change today.

Merlin did not fully understand why he hadn't perished when he threw himself into the path of the Dorocha. He figured it was something to do with his having magic or his vital role in the _destiny_ all the Druid prophesies carried on about.  
>Whatever the explanation, he wasn't going to take his reprieve from death for granted.<br>It was with a newly rejuvenated determination that he awoke that morning, the Villia having done their healing, more sure than ever that he could not let Prince Arthur sacrifice himself to close the veil between this world and the next. If he must give up his life to protect Arthur and the future of Camelot, then Merlin would gladly do so and with honour.

##############

##############

Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot and Merlin cautiously entered what was left of the Temple of the Old Religion on the Isle of the Blessed, ready to face whatever evilness lay ahead.  
>The corrupted ruins they found themselves in were damp and sinister; an eerie foreboding of doom pervaded the air. Screeches of the malicious beings that inhabited the Underworld ripped through the chamber intermittantly, enhancing the terrifying atmosphere of the place. The stone floor was stained and grimy and the walls were partially collapsed. Sharp segments of stonework that had fallen eons ago, littered the large chamber, their points malevolent in the semi darkness. In the centre of the room sat a large slab of stone – the sacrificial altar - a grim reminder of all the cruelty, magic in the wrong hands, was capable of. The sky was overhead was dark and not a star was present to add much needed pure light to the scene.<p>

The four men walked forwards to present themselves to the Cailleach – Gatekeeper to the underworld. Fear drenched all their bones, even the bravest warrior of them all – Prince Arthur Pendragon. He'd faced many enemies before but they had been made of skin and bone. A fight that could be won with strength, excellent swordsmanship and courage was one he would face confidently. This shimmering, swirling rip in space, through which death and evil -borne-of-corruption leaked into his precious Kingdom, was no such definable foe.

Sir Lancelot and Sir Gwaine stood close behind him. He supposed they were feeling as much terror as he, but he knew they'd stand beside him even in the face of such obvious peril. A few paces further back from the Knights stood Merlin, taking in his surroundings with wide eyes.

Although not a Knight, Merlin showed immense courage to be here and Arthur could not help but be impressed by his resolve. Indeed, his man servants' willingness to face any sort of enemy at his side repeatedly surprised Arthur ( not that e would actually tel his manservant this - don't want him getting too big for his boots).  
>He felt proud to have such loyal and brave friends at his side. It helped him solidify in his mind the choice he was about to make and why he had to carry out these drastic actions.<p>

Last night as he and Merlin lay awake around the campfire, Arthur had entrusted his decision to sacrifice himself for the benefit of Camelot, to his manservant. His biggest regret would be leaving behind Gwen. He wished he didn't have to hurt her so, but surely she would understand his duty to his people?

Arthur had faced death before with the dignity befitting royalty and he stepped toward the old woman now with as much surety as he could muster.

"It's not often we have visitors", the Cailleach addressed him with an arrogant and sarcastic air. Her presence carried with it a sinister power. Her haggard face wore the effects of all the evil she'd seen and guarded during the immeasurable time she had been Gatekeeper. Her palour was nauseatingly pale and her eyes showed only evil and darkness. The black cloak she had pulled up over her head ruffled in the unnatural wind emanating from the veil.

"I demand you close the tear between the two worlds!" Arthur said, glad that the steadiness of his voice hadn't betrayed the fear he was feeling. His pale, pure blue eyes and young, attractive face were the antithesis of the creature standing before him.  
>"It was not I who opened the veil, why should I be the one to fix it?" she retorted, her vile breath gusting out towards Arthur.<p>

Merlin summoned all the determination he'd felt that morning as he reproached her, "Because people are dying!"

All the old crone did was laugh. Her ability to care or empathise with any mortal being was long gone. Her cruel mocking laughter filled the dilapidated hall for a few moments, and then the Cailleach turned to Arthur again, "You are willing to give your life so the veil will close?" She questioned the Prince.

"I know what has to be done", he answered her, resolutely taking another step forward.

Without any of them realizing it, Merlin had crept forwards, using weak magic to shield himself from their vision. It wasn't until he was only a few steps from the veil that he heard a shout.

"Stop Emrys, are you sure this is your destiny?" the Cailleach had sensed Merlin's magic and turned around to watch him. The attention she directed his way was enough to break the shield that he had spelled, revealing him to Arthur, Lancelot and Gwaine.  
>Merlin registered her voice and that bloody word (destiny) again. He turned back towards his friends knowing he had to say something to ease their consciences' before he left forever. He knew how heavy a burden the guilt of another's death could be and he had no desire to condemn his friends to such a pain, but there was no way he was ever going to let Arthur die.<p>

"It's ok Arthur. I have to do this, I'm glad to do this. It's my duty." Merlin directed towards his Prince and the Knights. He hoped the bit about duty would appeal to Arthur and Lancelot especially, as they often referred to it themselves when trying to justify some of their actions.  
>Then he smiled, turned back around and stepped forward into the blackness of the veil.<p>

With a strange kind of sparking, fizzing sensation and a demented swirling of the surrounding atmosphere, the edges of the rip moved toward each other. Some lingering screams of the undead could still be heard and the screams of the still living joined them as Arthur and his knights realized what was happening in front of them. There were a few flashes of light and a final popping/ crashing sensation as the sundered veil resealed itself, then the air stilled.

Arthur was desperately shouting Merlin's name, all the dignity a Prince- must-maintain-at-all-times forgotten in his shock and despair, his arms reaching out in a futile gesture to pull his servant away from danger. Lancelot and Gwaine had both moved toward the sight of Merlin's vanishing, though neither could remember doing so.

"No Merlin, it was supposed to be me!" Lancelot pleaded, his magnanimity coming to the fore.

Gwaine slumped to the floor in a state of shock uttering quietly and pathetically."What have you done mate?"

**A/N Love it if you reviewed. Were the characters OOC, was it at all believable so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello to veryone that is reading this. I hope you didn't think that I was gonna leave things at that! I know i forgot to add a "To be Continued" at the bottom of the last chapter so sorry if i mislead anyone. I was in a bit of a rush to publish before i lost my nerve! **

**Anyway, I wrote this because I thnk there had to have been a way to heal the rift without any of our beloved heroes dying. I couldn't believe it when they killed off Lancelot. That is so wrong on so many levels. He was one of the few people Merlin could be himself in front of, so he's more on his own than ever now and where does it leave the love triangle bewteen Lancelot/Gwen/Arthur? **

**Some of the issues being faced by the charcters in Series 4 are pretty heavy and I kind of like things to be bright and happy (at least most of the time). Real life can be bad enough and a bit of escapism is much looked forward too. Watching my favorite characters emotionlly tortured is not all I want from a tv show. Guess I like a good old fashioned happy endings!**

**NO SLASH intended. Series 4 spoilers within.**

**Discaimer: _Merlin_ is the intelletual property of the BBC.**

Arthur was staring in horror at the place he'd last seen Merlin, but before the loss of his loyal and (yes he had to admit it) closest friend had even sunk in completely, a flash of light resembling a huge bolt of golden coloured lightning split the darkness of the chamber and a noise like the whole of Camelot had collapsed at once, rent the air.  
>All three Knights were thrown backwards across the stone floor by the energy released in the explosion. Gwaine landed badly, hitting his head hard enough to render him insensible. Arthur was a little further from the blast but was also knocked momentarily into unconsciousness. [Sorry Arty!]<br>Lancelot flew the furthest across the chamber floor but was the first to come to his senses. He heard a desperate scream as he started to sit up, which was cut off abruptly. He could have sworn it was that of a female and not one of his comrades.

"What…." Lancelot murmured in his confused state, trying to work out what was going on.  
>He looked around his immediate area, noting Gwaine lying to his left and the fallen Prince behind him, neither moving.<br>As he continued to survey the scene around himself it became apparent that the Caillaech had vanished. As he registered the sight of the third figure lying about 5 horse lengths from him, Lancelot's face fell in a blend of disbelief and amazement.

"Merlin?" he uttered questioningly, dragging himself to his feet and closing the distance between him and his fallen friend as quickly as he could.  
>Hoping beyond all hope that Merlin was still alive he sat down beside the young warlock and gently turned him over so that he could see Merlin's face.<p>

Lancelot's mind was still trying to fathom what the heck had happened. He had witnessed the bravery of Merlin as he fearlessly entered the veil and it had definitely closed behind him. Then there had been an almighty blast.

"Merlin", he pleaded gently, shaking the warlocks' shoulder,  
>"Can you hear me?" To his unimaginable relief, Merlin slowly opened his eyes.<p>

"Lancelot?" he asked blearily. As memory came back to him, Merlin sat up straight and Lancelot watched a wave of panic flitter across his face,  
>"Where's Arthur? I was entering the veil. Wasn't I? He didn't stop me did he? Lancelot!" The only knight who knew the existence of Merlin's magic was laughing softly at him.<p>

"Merlin, only you would sacrifice your life then worry why you're still alive!" Lancelot said to him, relief flooding his system.  
>"I think", he started, "I think it spat you out?" he finished rather lamely, gesturing in the direction the sundered veil had loitered. His kind, understanding gaze did little to calm Merlin down.<p>

"Spat me out!" he spluttered. Merlin was looking a little more like he belonged back in the land of the living, but he was still clearly shaken.  
>"Spat me out," he repeated, unconvinced. "Is Arthur okay? Gwaine? Where are they?" Merlin was dragging himself to his knees, searching for Arthur.<p>

"Calm down Merlin", Lancelot urged the younger man, who was swaying unsteadily. "I'll check them. Just sit down for a bit longer will you. You've just escaped certain death for the second time in 3 days after all!"

"S'pose I have."Merlin agreed, sheepishly.

Merlin pondered why he was not presently in the realm of the underworld as Lancelot checked on their two friends. As he moved first to check upon Arthur he could see that the Prince was recovering from the concussive blast. Arthur was groaning a little and moving his head. As his senses returned to him in a rush he sat up abruptly and cried out. "Merlin!" By this time Lancelot had reached him and put a hand on his upper arm to try and reassure him.

"Sire, Merlin's fine."Arthur was standing up by now.

"What the ...? He entered the veil the bloody idiot!" he stammered out, close to panic."Where is he, I'll kill him!" Lancelot moved himself aside so Arthur could see the unharmed Merlin for himself. Merlin had approached the pair and was only a few steps away.

"Arthur, I'm here," Merlin said, feeling a little nervous about the reaction he was going to receive and the questions he knew were inevitable. He looked towards Arthur and felt a lump form in the back of his throat as he took in the expression of panic and fear on Arthur's face, and were they tears in his eyes?

"What did you think you were doing? I told you to stay behind me! Of all the stupid, idiotic things to do!" Arthur roared at him.

Merlin nodded and smiled weakly throughout Arthur's rant. He knew it was his way of showing concern.  
>"If you ever do anything like that again….,"Arthur continued then ceased his tirade as he abruptly and none too gently pulled Merlin into a quick, manly embrace.<p>

"I'm fine Arthur," Merlin mumbled back, tears welling in his own eyes. "The Dorocha have gone."

Merlin knew such a display of affection was as rare as hens' teeth (or rarer) where Arthur was concerned so he fully understood its significance. As a future king, Arthur had been schooled since he was a very young boy not to display any emotion that could be interpreted by potential enemies as weakness. It wasn't surprising his ability to show and deal with his feelings was so underdeveloped.  
>Arthur turned away, trying to pretend <em>that<em> didn't just happen. He needed to pull himself together.

Merlin heard another voice call his name behind him.  
>"Merlin, how'd you do it mate? Thank God. I thought you were, well, you know." Gwaine ambled on as he moved towards Merlin, practically running the last few paces. It was then his turn to clasp the young warlock tightly in a relieved hug.<p>

"I know."Merlin answered him. "Not sure why I'm not actually. Dead, I mean," Merlin finished guiltily.

"Who cares, as long as you're fine and those bloody evil things have gone."Gwaine replied, releasing Merlin with a huge smile.

Arthur had almost managed to regain his usual aloof exterior and he took up this issue too.  
>"Merlin, you've done some weird things since I've known you, but this! What happened inside the tear? What did you do? Explain." <em>That felt better – take control of the<em>_ situation_.

"I can't."Merlin looked at his feet helplessly. "I've got as much of an idea as you have."

"What did that old crone say to you?"Arthur asked accusatively. Merlin shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny. He was suddenly sweating and unaccountably exhausted. He began to sway a little and as he tugged at his neckerchief in anxiety Lancelot interrupted. He had to stop this line of thinking before Arthur jumped to a certain, unpleasant conclusion (not that he ever had before).

"Merlin are you ok? Can we leave this till later Arthur."

Gwaine wouldn't let Arthur put his friend through any more tonight either, "Yeah, leave the kid alone will ya. Let's just be happy he's fine. I think we've all earned a sit down and a drink," he challenged the Prince.  
>Both knights had by now placed a steadying hand to Merlin's back and together they ushered him out of the chamber to meet up with Sir Leon, Sir Elyan and Sir Percival who had remained outside.<p>

To Be Continued...

**A/N As an Australian, I m very happy to say that Colin Morgan is visiting our beautiful island continent for the first time this weekend! Yay! I hope every one he meets treats him accordingly and tries to maintain a bit of dignity. (or at least _tries_ not to go all weak kneed and giggly anyway.) Hope Brisbane isn't too hot and humid for the pasty Irish lad!**


	3. Chapter 3

It took three days and nights of steady riding for Arthur, Merlin and the select group of Knights to get back to Camelot.  
>Arthur had tried again on the first day to get more information out of Merlin about what had occurred to him inside the rift.<br>It wasn't hard for Merlin to evade his questions however as he was unclear himself. He recalled his last words to Arthur, Gwaine and Lancelot as he prepared to sacrifice himself and he remembered his utter conviction that he was doing the right thing. The next thing he knew he was waking up next to Lancelot after the veil had seemingly rejected his offering. His first thought upon waking was that he'd failed in his duty to protect Arthur. The momentary torment he'd experienced had been hideous. Partly because he knew he would have failed in his destiny to have magic return to Albion, but mainly because the thought of a life without Arthur would be unbearable.

To his relief, the other knights didn't press Merlin for answers. It wasn't their place to do so and they were sensitive enough to see how uncomfortable it was making him. Merlin supposed they were adopting Gwaine's attitude that as long as the Dorocha were vanquished, everything was fine. He did receive more than his usual quota of surreptitious glances though, which was understandable.  
>Wether their extra attention was due to their awe at his courage or because they were suspicious in some way, he couldn't decide. Everyone was being very considerate of him, helping him collect firewood, do the cooking and look after the horses.<br>Although this was pleasant at first, it made Merlin feel somewhat uncomfortable after a while. He would be glad to get back to his usual routine and designated place within the group.

Lancelot managed to contrive a few occasions when himself and Merlin were out of earshot of everyone else. During these times they had come up with a few theories to explain the events; perhaps Merlin having magic had rendered him repellent to the dark universe. But then why had the veil been repaired if no proper sacrifice had been made? Maybe it was because he was Emrys and couldn't die yet, as he hadn't completed his destiny? The Caillaech had implied his identity was significant.  
>Merlin hoped Gaius might be able to help him understand more when they'd had a chance to do some research back at Camelot's library.<p>

As they were breaking their fast on the last morning of the journey home, Merlin observed Sir Leon and Arthur having a hushed discussion on the other side of the camp. He wondered if _he_ was the topic of their conversation as every now and then one of them looked over at him. His suspicions were confirmed when Arthur summoned him over as the group were mounting their horses for departure.

"Merlin, you'll ride up front with me today. We have things to discuss." Merlin felt his stomach drop. He knew what the topic for discussion was going to be (again) and he was not looking forward to it. He hated himself every time he had to deceive Arthur, even though it was necessary for his own preservation. It just felt too much like betrayal, and Arthur had experienced far too much of that at the hands of those he loved, already.

It soon became apparent that some agreement must have already taken place between Arthur and his knights, as a long gap between the front pair and the rest of the group was carefully established and maintained.

After about 15 minutes of silence, Arthur finally started to talk. "Leon and I have spoken about what I will report to the Court when we get back to Camelot Merlin. We don't think it would be wise to relay the events exactly as they happened."

"No?" Merlin wasn't sure if this was going quite as he wished it to. Despite all his fortunate obliviousness of the past, had Arthur finally begun to suspect Merlin of something?

"People," Arthur paused, "my Uncle in particular, might think of you in entirely the wrong way if I tell all," he explained gently. "You must admit Merlin; it would be easy to jump to the wrong conclusions."

Arthur looked over at his servant riding along side him to see whether his message was sinking in, but all he got in return was a blank look. Arthur rolled his eyes. It seemed he was going to have to spell things out to him. Not everyone was as perceptive as himself!

"Merlin, to some people it might seem that the only possible explanation of you returning from the veil unharmed is that you ….. have magic."Arthur finished, then paused a while to let Merlin absorb his words.

"They don't know you like I do Merlin. It's obvious you have no skills in sorcery, but since the whole Cup of Life business, nerves are more Raw than ever."Arthur almost felt Merlin's anguish as his servant squirmed agitatedly beside him. A glance toward him confirmed his suspicions as Merlin's face was even paler than usual.  
>"Don't worry, Merlin. I won't let anything happen to you," he added quickly in what he hoped was a reassuring tone.<p>

Merlin didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the absurdity of it all. While it was a pleasant thought that Arthur cared enough about him to offer him protection, it hurt Merlin deeply that Arthur had no idea of who he really was. There was still this huge gulf between them and Merlin saw little hope of changing that in the near future. He slumped a little in his saddle.

Arthur continued, "Leon and I have decided it's best for everyone if we alter the story a little." The two rode on in silence for a few minutes. Merlin wondered what this version would entail.

"Suppose you're going to tell it like you were the hero?" Merlin half smiled over to Arthur. He couldn't resist a little tease. Things had been tense between the two in the past few days, and Merlin was desperate to feel like he was Arthur's closest confidant again. He always felt happiest when Arthur talked things over with him, whether they be matters of state or trivial concerns - it made him feel needed and trusted.

"Well, that would be more believable."Arthur retorted puffing himself up and looking over to Merlin with one eyebrow raised. Merlin tried to hold in a guphaw but failed.

"You really are arrogant aren't you Sire?" Merlin found himself grinning widely in relief at this return to normality.

"Well actually Merlin," Arthur tried to maintain a straight face himself as he continued, unimaginably pleased that things were still the same between himself and Merlin. "No, I'm not going to claim any undeserved role. I will simply report that the tear was healed when we arrived at the Isle of the Blessed and we cannot explain why."Merlin was secretly impressed, but knew he couldn't let Arthur know.

"Is that humility from the great Arthur Pendragon?" Merlin scoffed.

"Shut up Merlin," was the predictable reply.

Merlin reflected upon the changes in Arthur that had occurred in the past few years. He had definitely become less prat-like; His willingness to put his people's needs before that of his own and standing up to his father against something he knew was wrong, had proved this. Displaying mercy or humility was not something the Arthur he met that first day upon arriving in Camelot, would ever consider.

"Is that all you wished to discuss with me Sire?"Merlin asked, glad to escape this conversation without further questions.

"Yes. Oh, and one more thing Merlin," Arthur added, "What you did back there – Thank you." Merlin's initial reaction was surprise, then as a warm feeling of happiness flooded through him, a huge grin spread across his face, and he felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders. Perhaps he was getting closer to fulfilling this destiny of his.

"You're welcome," he replied softly. Yes, his Prince was definitely becoming a better man, a man more fit to become King of Camelot.

**A/N Please tell me what you think? Epilogue coming up with my version of an explanation.**


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue

One night, weeks after Merlin, Arthur and the knights had safely returned to Camelot and all the unfortunate victims of the Dorocha had been given proper funerals, Merlin had a dream about Freya. It certainly wasn't the first one he ever had but it was the most realistic.

He'd found himself beside that fateful lake where he had sent her to her rest, nearly a year and a half ago. It was night time but the full moon and many bright stars overhead cast an ethereal, silvery light over the vista.

As he gazed out, his beloved Freya emerged gently from the surface of the lake. His rational mind was telling him he should be terrified of this vision of the dead returned, but he felt only that this was how it should be - himself and Freya together again.

He could feel his heart rate quicken as she seemed to glide towards the shore where he was standing, rivulets of water sparkling and glistening in her wake.

She looked as beautiful as he remembered but seemed stronger somehow and her smile was more joyful and complete than it ever had been in life. She no longer carried the hunted expression or defeated posture that she had when Merlin had rescued her from Halig the Bounty Hunter.

"Merlin, I've missed you so much" she greeted him warmly.

Seeing the girl who had captured his heart, who'd meant more to him than even Arthur for a short time, was a little overwhelming and Merlin felt all the pain of her loss begin to resurface.

"Freya, I miss you too" he murmured, his voice shaking with emotion. "We had so little time together. If only I could have….."

"Please don't be sad for me." Freya interrupted his maudlin thoughts. "Don't feel that way Merlin. I'm more at peace now than I ever was when alive. I told you before that you saved me; I can finally do some good to make up for all the wrong doings I caused."

"Freya, you were cursed. It wasn't your fault."Merlin pleaded with her. Freya's body was beginning to grow slightly transparent in front of his eyes and she seemed to sense some sort of weakening herself as she quickly continued speaking.

"Merlin, I cannot stay like this for long. Please just listen. I brought you here to tell you something, so you would know you're not alone." Merlin tried to concentrate on her words, rather than the distress and pain in his heart.

"The beings who call themselves the Villia are closely related to my kind Merlin. They are the spirits of the streams and brooks. I am now a lake spirit. When I felt them healing you - the only person who had ever been willing to put themselves in danger to protect me - I had to add my life force to help. Together, our power protected you from the darkness present on the other side of the veil." Freya was smiling beatifically. Her image was growing fainter and fainter.

"Merlin, I have to leave you now but I wanted you to know how much I care for you and that I'll always do what is in my power to help you." As she reached the end of her speech she was becoming so faint that Merlin knew she'd be gone in a second.

"Freya, don't go yet!"Merlin pleaded desperately, "There's more I need to say to you!" Tears were welling in his eyes as she vanished completely from sight. It was like losing her all over again.

"Good bye Merlin."

Merlin awoke from the dream in tears. He knew he'd never get over her loss. She had let him behave with a freedom he never could in front of anyone else. They'd been so alike and in tune with each other. Her loss had left a deep hole in his life that nothing had ever managed to fill.

As he tried to calm himself down and go back to sleep her words replayed themselves in his head. Had she somehow protected him? He had no other explanation.  
>Once before she had appeared to him at a time when he was in desperate need of assistance. The Fisher King had seemed to know she would play a part in his and Arthur's destiny, so maybe it was all foretold. Whatever the case, it warmed his heart to know he was not as alone as he often feared.<p>

Sometimes his feelings of isolation and the weight he had to bare alone on his slim shoulders was unbearable. Knowing he had one more person on his side, to help him do whatever was neccesssary to see Arthur become King of Camelot, to re-unite Albion and allow the return of magic warmed his soul and gave him extra strenght to face the trials that lay ahead. His destiny was a tricky thing, but it was something he was committed to with every part of his being.

**A/N Sometimes, Merlin seems to be in desperate need of help to fulfil his destiny. I think one person who did help him carry all the weight of being a magical being in a land were magic is so dispised, was Lancelot, which is the main reason I did not like him being "killed off" in episode 2.**

** I like the thought of Freya and other creatures of magic assisting him too. Also, generally speaking, Merlin doesn't get enough lovin'. **

**I would really like your opinion, so please review.**


End file.
